Transpire
by Lucicelo
Summary: Satoshi runs into the forest sad about something, his Pikachu gets Shigeru to try to comfort him, will the researcher even attempt to help or make fun like he always does?


Transpire a Pokémon fanfic

_A/N: I don't expect too much in this fic, since palletshipping is not as popular from what I have gathered. If you like it then leave a review :D._

_WARNING! Shonen-ai! Just a little ShigeruXSatoshi action with some kissing and hints of attempted harassment if you can squint a little bit. If you hate guys in love with each other get the hell out of my fanfic! I don't need your crap I get that enough from people. Also super ubber __fluffiness and niceness!__ I think I might need cake after this....or a brownie. XD_

_Got this from the files of my lappy! So if there is stuf that does not make sense....I apologize? To hell with it I don't give a damn XD_

Tears streamed down Satoshi's chocolate eyes as he ran into the forest with extreme speed and persistence, leaving all of his Pokémon behind. Which he would have never done even if he was upset or hurt, but what had just occurred to him. That disgusting moment, he could not stand being near anyone right now, his beloved Pikachu, he cannot have the Pokémon see him pitifully cry in this matter.

He heard their cries for him to come back, to not stray far from them. They truly wanted the trainer to at least have them share in his pain, even if they did not understand why or how this was affecting his soul. The boy had ability to bond with his Pokémon in a way that seemed to be impossible for a normal greedy trainer, maybe that's why they wanted to be with him in his moments, to comfort him and make him smile. A smile they truly loved him to have plastered on his face.

A shortness of breath made the teen stop abruptly, with his hand on his throat so he could gulp in as much oxygen as he possibly could. A sting went through his throat as he felt the need to drink water, a thirst. A glass of water sounded amazing right now.

Suddenly his knees collapsed on themselves and his back hit the bark of a tree, he slid down slowly but surely all the way down to the floor. Trembles wrecked through his body as he curled up with his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. One of his hands went to his lips as he felt the need to vomit, he remembered to minutes ago and knew he could never travel with the breeder again. With Hikari catching the man forcing him to kiss him, in her view it looked like he did it. His leg and his waist tingled from where he felt his hands touch him and he felt dirty and disgusting, he wanted those touches to be gone!

He sighed as he tried to calm himself down, but the tears just came on coming down his face and now he started to hiccup when he tried to attempt to stop. He could not even think as he stared directly in front of him with his tears obscuring his vision but he did not even notice.

A gust of wing with a lock of Staravias made his trusty hat fly off his head; he only realized it when he felt emptiness where his hat should have been. He gazed up to see it float away as he just stared at it go with little if any interest. Rustles of the bushes, from which he paid no attention since he was lost in his own world.

Pikachu and the other Pokémon knew that Satoshi was beyond a couple of feet away. It made them calm to know that he did not get too far.

Chimchar wanted to run to him but Pikachu held him back by the shoulder giving it a shake of disapproval, if they ran into him it would make their trainer more saddened than before. Just knowing he was near them and not getting attacked by any other Pokémon was an assurance, he would search for them later for comfort if he wanted it.

A twitch from Pikachu's ears got it to turn its head around, and then ran off leaving the rest of the Pokémon to stand there dumbfounded for the running off. The mouse made it to the pencil scratching sound to see the brunette who used to talk to his trainer in an impolite matter when they were younger. Making sure he knew the man could not hear him he got closer, even hiding behind the bushes so he would not be easily noticed.

Shigeru did not realize the electric mouse behind him as he wrote down some observations that he made from the berry in front of him. Different from the slathering of honey on trees but he wanted to at least do something other than that. All he had been 'researching' were doing tedious work that he knew were for slackers and he wanted more excitement. At least to discover something new or beneficial, not just get almost eaten alive by Pokémon when he sometimes got some honey on his coat.

Taking one berry off of the tree he grabbed a pocket knife from his coat and opened it to see some seeds in it. He wrote his observations down then put it on the ground as he grabbed for another one intact, this one he would look into further.

The same flock of Staravia flew over his head as he felt a soft tap on the back of his head. It was a red and black hat fell down on the floor as he saw the recognizable symbol on it and he picked it up with his hand.

He thought, 'Satoshi? That boy has to take better care of his belongings; next time I won't give this back.'

After several years of thinking about Satoshi, he realized that his teasing and insults were from his feelings for the trainer. Now at least they can talk without arguing or resorting to a battle as a result. If Satoshi would not come for his hat he would not relinquish it, at least a memento about both of them, he knew for sure the boy did not share his feelings. This could be something that he can at least keep.

Still...if he did not return it, it would be weird to see Satoshi without his hat. The only time he had seen him without a hat was when they were children and still friends, best friends.

Deciding to make an appearance Pikachu jumped out of the bush making the researcher jump as he gave a sigh of relief already knowing it was Satoshi's Pikachu, "Pikachu what are you doing here? If it's about the hat you can take it."

He was going to put it on the mouse's head when he saw him start to go backwards. "Eh? This is what you were looking for right?"

Pikachu just blinked as he ran back from where he came with Shigeru chasing after him, "Wait take the hat with you!"

The other Pokémon saw the display and almost chuckled; they saw their friend's plan. To put both friends together, and have them talk with each other, Satoshi talked much about him so maybe he could calm him down.

Shigeru was truly getting annoyed as he ran faster on ahead, not even noticing that he dropped his clipboard and berry. 'If this is a trick by Satoshi I will destroy this thing in front of his face!'

His inner self practically screamed at him for the suggestion, he never would want to make the striving Pokémon master cry. Hell he would make him angry but crying...he would break down and tell him he was sorry many times so the other would stop. Okay that was exaggerated but still...he wanted to have Satoshi for himself as selfish as that may be that was the truth.

Pikachu looked behind and sped up as it thought, 'Shigeru better comfort Satoshi...and I'm getting tired, and better wrap this up.

It used quick attack and ran into a bush then took a sharp left from which led away from where the Pokémon knew his trainer was. Buizel caught him in its arms when it did not stop in time and almost hit a tree. He was actually glad that he was caught by the water type; he would have given out his location and made Shigeru follow him instead of going where he wanted to.

For once, Shigeru was stunned; he could not seem to figure out where the mouse went to. The logical thing he thought was to walk forward; he had run straight so going ahead would be the best idea.

After a couple of feet he head small whimpers and cries, as if a Pokémon got injured so he ran ahead. Starting to open his backpack to take out a potion thing to heal a Pokémon only to stop dead in his tracks to see a figure curled up under a tree. Like his body reacted on its own it moved on ahead to properly see the individual.

The familiar luscious black hair, unkempt and wild got him to crouch down to make sure it was who he thought he was. Unsure if he should have asked, "Satoshi?"

The boy snapped his head up to meet with the brunette's eyes with shock and embarrassment as he gasped. Shigeru's heart wrenched when he saw his tears and the redness that they caused in them, he wanted them back to their original chocolate state.

His hand wiped them off the boy's face with tenderness and love that Satoshi flinched back in reflex. The trainer himself had wished for his touches too but he felt that he was no worthy if he could not even see the intent of his own best friend. He felt impure, even if he was not taken to the fullest extent that Takeshi could have but he wanted to be held that way by Shigeru. His lips taken by him as well, and so...he wanted him to leave.

"Satoshi why are you crying?" He asked the younger teen who kept quiet and avoided his gaze, "You know I hate asking without an answer, now tell me what happened."

A dead silence went through the air making the whole situation much more awkward then Shigeru would have liked so he started to say, "Satoshi..."

The demanding tone got him to stare at him long enough to see the serious non smirking look on the teen's face he was used to. "Tell me what happened now, you know I will not leave you be if you don't explain why you are here alone, sad."

Satoshi could not take the look on the researcher's face which he had only seen only a handful of times before when they were younger, stating that in fact he was not joking in his approach in this situation. "S...Shigeru...I...I don't want to tell you, just please go away and leave me alone."

"You know Satoshi I would love to do that, when I was sure you would not be in this state now explain." He asked them again with urging and some anger under his tone.

Chocolate brown eyes averted the others eyes as Shigeru shook him with force making him afraid and he confessed to him. "....I was...um...I...can't say...I'm so sorry!"

The tears came back full force as Shigeru stopped shaking him as he held him close in his arms. This surprised both of them, well mostly the researcher since he had never tried to hold someone in his arms before not even his cheerleaders who followed him when he first started his journey. He could never remember holding his own mother either, only his grandfather once or twice but it was a small gesture of proudness from his grandfather's part.

Satoshi's eyes started to falter as he took in his whole scent and warmth; it was comforting something he never would have expected from Shigeru at all. It was nice for a change, even if he would never return his feelings and thoughts.

Shigeru rubbed his back, "Please...just tell me."

That made the trainer snap up and look directly into his eyes, his old rival never said 'please' when addressing him or being near him. It was just so abnormal that he had no choice but to look at him directly to see if he was trying to pry anything out of him. They showed nothing to that point but he then blushed when he saw those hands caress his cheek softly.

"...You will think I am such a fool if I even tell you..."

"I won't, I might be mean but I don't think of you as such."

"You will!"

"Satoshi...I'm serious tell me at least some of what happened."

His smaller hands clenched the lab coat as he stuttered, "I can't go back...not to them not anymore."

Shigeru felt his trembles as he cooed, "It's okay Satoshi just calm down..."

"...Takeshi...he...he kissed me!" Satoshi exclaimed as he started to hake even harder with the other just holding him with an angry stare on his face. "He even tried to get under my shirt; I can't face anyone after this! I am such an idiot for even believing that he was a real friend."

The researcher put thoughts of revenge aside as he held the trainer closer to him but felt a shift. "Don't go after him Shigeru!"

"No, he will pay for this; I gave him my trust to help you not take advantage when he got the chance. This could have happened when I was not here he has to pay for what he almost did!" Shigeru told him as he pulled away from the boy and started to walk on ahead.

Not wanting any problems the trainer grabbed his arms with both arms to keep him to stay put. Shigeru looked behind to see Satoshi then the younger boy grabbed his face and without warning he locked lips with him.

Now that made him freeze, not knowing if this was to keep him there or Satoshi truly wanted to do this. He wrapped his arms around him nonetheless since he had wanted this for so long even if it was to not have him go into a rampage.

He kissed the trainer deeper to see if he would feel if he felt the same way that he did, or he would push him away. Satoshi moaned slightly as he held onto him tighter making Shigeru delirious with joy. When the need for air came Shigeru removed his lips from Satoshi's as they both panted.

Going back to his old personality Shigeru smirked as he put his forehead onto the trainer's. "Enjoying yourself?"

Satoshi blushed red, "...Um...you see..."

Shigeru chuckled as he kissed him again, "You do know I will still go after that bastard just because you kissed me does not mean I have forgotten about it."

"You were always way too good about remembering things...."Satoshi commented as he felt his hat go on his head.

"Make sure you tell me when you get to the Sinnoh league championship, I might just come cheer you on. Don't you dare lose though."

Satoshi pouted as he hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

Both laughed as Pikachu gave his friends the thumbs up, a happy Satoshi was better than a depressed one that's for sure. The warning signs of a perverted Shigeru, who they saw nipping Satoshi's neck with his hands groping everywhere. They knew they would have to either run away or learn to tolerate it.

The End..........


End file.
